Episode 20
is the 20th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary One day, Sakura comes home to find her house has become overrun by spirits, so she asks Rinne for an exorcism at her place while Rokumon, Tsubasa and Ageha tag along as well. Plot Overview Sakura returns home to greet her mother in the middle of cooking dinner. As she goes about her routine, spirits float back and forth through the house and she wonders why. She asks Rinne to check it out, and invites him to her house. He accepts with a straight face and skips away, which Tsubasa immediately questions internally. Back at Rinne's hideout, Rinne is staring at two fruit canswhile Rokumon reminds him about the Shinigami Tool workshop they should be going to. Rokumon becomes suspicious and even Ageha comes in, but Rinne escapes in a smoke screen with the more expensive fruit can. Tsubasa arrives as well, and with the tracking reel that Rokumon tied to Rinne, they trail him. They all arrive at Sakura's house, with Tsubasa wearing a formal coat and holding a bouquet. Rinne shakily offers the fruit can to Sakura, which she politely rejects and he tucks it back into his pocket in relief. Tsubasa sees a spirit working out in front of Sakura's room and throws holy ashes, angering Ageha due to the dust. The group gathers in Sakura's room thinking of how to solve the spirit problem. Ageha tries using a guard dog spirit, but it backfires and Rinne gets rid of it. He starts scheming of ways to get rid of Tsubasa and Ageha. Meanwhile, Tamako is leading the Shinigami Tool Workshop and advertising various tools. She privately notes that it was the first time Rinne ever missed a class. Back at the room, Rinne pulls out some defective samples from past workshops and begins to use them on Tsubasa and Ageha to kick them out. After several attempts and some dinner from Sakura's mom, he finally manages to keep them out long enough to barrier tape the entrances. Rinne, now alone with Sakura, asks her some more questions to pinpoint the root of the problem, and she is reminded by the samples of the incident when she was a child and wandered into the afterlife. Before she had left, she received a sample hourglass with rainbow colored sand and kept it to this day. Sakura checked her closet and found the hourglass, but all the sand was now black. Rinne then expertly tells her that the hourglass was an Exorcism Hourglass that had expired, and he refills it with a replacement packet. Just then, Ageha and Tsubasa barge in having rung the doorbell for Sakura's mom to allow them inside. The hourglass was shattered and the spirits return. Rinne assures her that he will get another sample, and heads ot the afterlife to find out from Tamako that the hourglass was now on the market. She offers it to him for 20,000 Yen not including taxes, and he gives in. At school he gives the hourglass to Sakura, who graciously accepts it and marvels at how he got it as a sample. Without the heart to tell her, Rinne only plays it off best he can. She goes home that night and, comforted by the working hourglass, goes to bed with a smile. Meanwhile, Rinne sits in front of the remaining fruit can crying and asking Rokumon if he did well, to which he asks whether that can was a reward for himself. Cast in order of appearance * Sakura Mamiya * Sakura's Mother * Rinne Rokudō * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Rokumon * Ageha * Tamako * Miho * Rika Momoi Adapted Chapters * Chapter 65 * Chapter 66 Trivia * Sakura's mother's makes her debut. Her color scheme is a strong reference to Lum from Urusei Yatsura, another Rumiko Takahashi series. They also have the same voice actress, Fumi Hirano. * Two Shinigamis at the Shinigami Tool Workshop resemble Mousse and Ukyo Kuonji from Ranma 1/2. Gallery Sakura and her mother.png Ep 20 Rinne skipping.png Sakura's Room.jpg Ep 20 Arrival.png Ep20-5.jpg Mother Mamiya's dinner.png Bloody Tears.jpg Ep 20 Sakura and hourglass.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1